DiegoXShira One Shots
by PureSaberHeart
Summary: These are going to be short stories of multiple ways of how Diego and Shira fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

_**DiegoXShira One Shots**_

Hello everyone. I'm taking a break on StarFire for a couple days, so why not write up a couple of one shots for the greatest couples of all time? This first idea came to me when I was trying to get some sleep, so I grabbed the laptop from under my bed and began typing this. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ice Age

Title:

I'll Never Leave You

The evening bliss was completely noticeable throughout the hardly explored island. It's been a week into settling in, and the entire herd was relieved that no trouble occurred within that time. The settled on island was an ivy green jungle with long mountain ranges covered with snow at the peaks. Beaches were spread out along the shores of the island. One could say it was the 'Escape from Reality'.

Be that as it may, and as it is, everyone was satisfied. The only thing that could be considered different than usual on this particular night would be the fact that two of the herd members were no where to be seen.

"Diego, we've been walking before the sun went down. I'm starting to doubt that this place is anywhere close to the herd." The light greyish, pink nosed Saber said out of boredom as she put little effort to keep up with her friend.

"I'm telling you, we're just about there."

"Ya, in other words, we're just about on the exact opposite side of the island."

The golden furred, masculine saber stopped walking and turned to face her, "Shira, I really want to show you this place, it'll be worth the long walk."

"Something tells me I will." Shira says smiling at him and looking at his glazing emerald eyes with her liquified Sapphire eyes.

Diego turns back around, letting Shira walk besides her.

'Wow, she's just too good to be true. Her looks, her eyes, those two earrings on her right ear. Hell, even her personality is beyond perfect. I just can't stop thinking about her. Ever since I first saw her appear aboard that rusted barrel they call a pirate ship, I felt as though my life has turned around. As if I was reborn as something different. And it's hard to believe too, the fact that all these years, no one has come close to changing the way I am. But Shira, she did that in just a matter of days. She freed the kitten inside of me and made me the softie I am today.' Diego thought as he tried focusing on the path ahead, but couldn't help himself but occasionally peeking a glance at Shira.

'Everything about her, her structure, her posture, her movement, the way she laughs, the way she eats, everything. It's just perfect. I can't hold on to these thoughts forever, can I?' Diego starts fantasizing a life with Shira as his mate. It would have no negatives to it. 'Why? Why can't I suck it up and tell her how I feel? Is denial the problem? Of course. When isn't it?' Diego sighs and puts his head down.

"Is something wrong, Diego?" Shira asks looking a him.

'Oh wow, those eyes. I just can't stop looking at them. I just want to stare at them and get lost in fantasy all day. I would, I really would.'

"Diego." Shira's voice snapped Diego back into reality.

"Oh, sorry."Diego says, "What were we talking about? Something about the other side of the island, or something?"

"That was ten minutes ago." Shira says gloomily.

"Oh, right...uh..."

"Let me restate the question. Is something wrong?"

"No, in fact, it's the opposite. We're here." Diego tells her, and points his head at something truly amazing.

Beyond the trees of the forest, a cliff terrain emerged from the horizon. The white clear stars of the night reflected at the running water fall down the cliff's edge, making it sparkle as much as Shira's fur reflecting in the moonlight, which it was doing right now. Not only that, but the reflection of the stars created a rainbow hovering in front of the falls.

Shira took in a breath and observed the scene before her, "it's... it's..." she laughs, "Well, uh, words aren't enough to describe this." She says sitting down near the cliffs edge that is facing towards the opposite side with the waterfall. Diego sits down next to her.

"Ya, and you thought it wasn't worth." He says smiling.

"This is beautiful! When did you find this?"  
"I'd say about 4 days ago?"

"Well, it's so pretty. Why'd you want to show me this again?"

Diego got a pained look inside of him, 'Damn! I was hoping she wouldn't ask something like that! Why did I listen to my heart?! I had a choice, and I did it anyways! Is Shira this good? She's basically controlling me and my decisions!'

"Uh, just because. To, you know, get our minds off of everything. I don't know about you, but sometimes I need to be alone. Away from everyone."

"Well, it is with all honesty, better than that pirate life I once had." Shira says.

"Hey, that reminds me, how are you adjusting to here, I mean the adaptation must be brutal."  
"Ya, but I keep telling myself, It's for the better."

Diego nods his head and continues looking at the waterfall, getting lost in fantasy. Shira does the same, and for a while, neither one of them say anything. Both of them are unaware of the time and how late it's getting.

"You think we should be heading back?" Shira asks.

"Uh, there's one problem with that," Diego says now just realizing it, "We won't make it back easily. It's pitch black in that forest."

"Well, then what do we do?"

"Probably find somewhere to stay for the night."

Both sabers get up and start heading to the left of the falls.

'This isn't good. Me and Shira sleeping in the same cave? Alone? It seems great, ya. But it doesn't mean that I'm up to it. Why do I have to be such a wuss? Relax, okay? It's just for one night, and one night only.' Diego starts thinking as the two search for a cave.

"Hey, Diego! Will this do?!" Shira says ahead of Diego. He runs up to her and sees what she's looking at. A cave that is hidden behind a waterfall.

"Perfect." Diego says, smiling at Shira, and starts walking towards it. 'Ya, just perfect.' Diego shakes his head.

Inside the cave was as dull as any other, yet the waterfall coming in front of it gave it a unique feature.

The two sabers lay down in the cave.

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" Shira asks.

"If you say so." Diego says back.

Shira sighs, "I'm still curious, why exactly did you want me to join your herd? I mean, there's got to be a better reason than being miserable on that ship, right?"

"Well, that is the reason."

"I really don't see the point in us being so closed to one another."

"Well, what do you want me to do? I have thoughts for a reason, don't I?"

Shira didn't say anything back.

Minutes go by, and Shira begins thinking to herself, 'Why won't he talk to me? I guess I'm just that hated. I don't get him at all! I never did! The only thing I know about him is how big of a softie he is. Strange, I actually kinda like that. He's a softie, and it's irresistible. I can't keep hiding it, I've got to tell him.

"Diego, what do you think of me?" Shira says kind of wishing she didn't say it.

Diego turns his head and looks at her. He starts getting a red head from frustration and slams his fist against the cave wall, leaving a crack in it.

"I just can't take this anymore!"

"What? What's wrong?" Shira says with tears starting to form in her eyes. She was in fact, a little afraid of Diego at that moment.

Diego suddenly calms down.

I, uh... just don't know what to do anymore." He says in a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Shira asks.

Diego didn't answer.

Shira walks up to him and lays down next to him. Diego looks the other way.

"Go ahead, call me a softie. You've said it enough already."  
"Diego, I'd never do that, I'm concerned about you right now. Please tell me what's wrong."

"...Shira."  
"Yes, Diego?"

"Ever since you've joined- no, ever since I first saw you, my life was instantly changed. I've been much happier. I could see it. Everyone could see it, and I'm sure you could see it too."

"What are you-" Shira started

"When all in all, the truth is, Shira: I love you. I always have. I always will."

Shira started crying, but shook her tears away and jumped on Diego and started nuzzling him.

"Diego, you should have told me this earlier! I've waiting for the day this would happen, Y'Know?"

"You have? Well, I wish I'd known that."

Both sabers continue embracing each other until Shira starts purring.

"Are you doing that?" Diego asks with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, um..." Shira tries hiding her blushed face.

"Is this what you truly want, Shira?"

Shira just nods. Diego wraps his arms around Shira and pulls her tighter into his chest and begins licking her face.

Shira couldn't believe any of this. What Diego was doing felt so amazing, so right, so perfect.

Both sabers start purring really loud. They never wanted to stop showing affection for one another.

Diego started to gently stroke Shira's back neck up and down as he continued to kiss her lips. Shira also started stroking Diego's side with both of her arms. Both sabers were sure that it couldn't get better than this. Like the waterfall itself, words weren't enough to describe this.

_**THE END**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DiegoXShira One Shots #2**_

**Hello everyone. I finally got another One Shot idea (It took long enough). I hope I can put enough in to this story to make it a bit longer than the last one, because one of the many things I struggle with is putting enough detail into my stories. Well, that's just because I personally like dialogue better than description. It's more interesting to me. It helps keep a story going. So, putting that aside, I hope to make more stories about these two in the future, because that's all I'll ever be writing about. Nothing more, nothing less. So for those of you that wanted that, Your Welcome. =D**

Title:  
Save as I Save

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ice Age or the characters Diego and Shira

It was early in the morning during that event on the isolated island. The sun was just hovering over the horizon of the ocean, making it sparkle up the blue waters. Yes, somethings never change. But, somethings just can't live without change. That same morning, on that same island, herds of antelope took up the majority of the population. They did what they were pretty much made to do, eat grass all day. How ever, when there's a herd, there's a prey. When there's a prey, there's a predator. In the middle of the island's biggest forest, ten to twenty antelopes gathered to eat grass all day.

Lurking in the nearby bushes, was were the predator stood. A golden saber-tooth tiger was eagerly awaiting the perfect chance to have his morning meal.

'Alright, just don't make any noise. Once his back is turned around completely, I'm gonna go for it.' The saber repeated to himself to assure himself he doesn't mess up. To the saber, this particular morning felt different. An adrenaline rush was pumping through him without a reason to do so. It didn't make much sense to him, but who was he to complain? If it meant an easier kill, then the task is his for the taking. As he continued to ready himself, the silence that was once enveloping him had vanished.

The saber looked around. He couldn't identify what he was hearing. It was too dim. Too quite. He continued listening until a motion of wind ran against his fur. He looked around to see the entire antelope group darting their way out of the forest. Gone.

'Great. That's all I needed.' He said, frustrated that he's gonna have to find an even farther away group of food, because the problem is, the herd doesn't appreciate the way he eats. Hunting other animals is pretty much like cannibalism to them, where he, on the other hand sees it as the circle of life. He starts to pick up another scent when he comes across something very different than what he usually smells.

'Not antelope.' He starts picking out animals that it couldn't be in process of elimination. He was getting even more frustrated at the fact that he couldn't even get it right.

'Wow, not only am I a bad hunter, but I'm a bad tracker to.' He looks down at the ground. 'If I were still in a pack, I'd have gotten kicked out the first chance they got.' he tells himself. Still, he can't help but wonder why Soto's pack never bothered to.

Once again, the silence that flowed throughout the forest was killed off once more. It almost sounded like... 'a voice?' the golden saber starts sprinting off towards the sound. He goes about thirty feet or so until he begins to slow down and comes to a stop.

'Oh, what am I doing?' He says to himself. 'I'm wasting valuable hunting time, that's what I'm doing.' He begins to turn around when he hears the voice again. It was much clearer this time, and it sure as hell wasn't his imagination.

Sprinting as fast as he can, he also notices that that unknown scent he had earlier was getting stronger. Clearly who's ever voice that is is also the same animal scent that was catching the golden saber's attention. As he drew closer and closer through the forest, he realizes that it's a female's voice. To his admitting, a very pretty voice.

The farther he ran, the closer he knew he was getting to who ever was calling. He could eventually make out the words she was saying.

"Help! Someone! Anyone! Please Help!" The voice continued to say.

The emerald eyed saber finally came across a river. A rapidly fast moving current occurred through it. Now, it didn't take a brain to piece the calls for help and the fast moving river to figure out what was going on, but to the saber's surprise, it was another saber tooth tiger. A mild gray colored, blue eyed female saber.

The golden saber looked at her and saw that she was hanging on to a log that was sticking out of the river, trying to prevent herself from getting forced any further down the river. To the male saber's shock, about a couple feet more down the river was a waterfall.

Without hesitating, the male saber launched himself into the river, still thanking the sloth that he taught him how to swim. He started paddling his way over to the female saber, and grabbed on to her with his teeth. He suddenly slipt out of the logs grip with his back legs, and the two sabers were forced down the river, getting closer to the falls.

Looking around him to see if there was something, anything that would be of help to get him and the female saber out of that river, he'd take it. But by the looks of his surroundings, he had nothing of help. Usually, he wouldn't give up this easily, but to day was no excuse. There was nothing he could do, so he hoped for the best and prayed that he and the other saber would survive the falls.

He let the water take him down until he felt a sudden force. The biggest force he's ever felt in his life, and could see himself plummeting off the falls. With every strength he still had from the force of the falls, he looked around to see if she was still near him, but couldn't pick up anything. That's when he felt his body come in contact with the water down below, which was a lot more pleasant than the drop, to say the least. He reached the surface, and started looking for any gray color in the water.

"Damn! Where did she go?!" he struggled to say, still keeping himself afloat in the water. He finally came to rest his eyes on her, who was still floating down the river unconscious. Quick as ever, the golden saber forced his way to her, grabbed her by the teeth, and took her onto dry land, rescued at last.

He started having second thoughts. He could have probably got a meal for the day if he just ignored the call for help, but then again, he can't remember the last time he actually saw a female saber. But then again, she was probably in a pack. But then again, there aren't even any saber civilizations on this island anyways, so what would the chances of that be? He sighs and gets up, and nudges her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? Wake up." The male saber says, continuing to nudge her. It was then that he realized that it was getting dark, and better yet, he had no idea where he was.

'Perfect, just perfect.' He blamed to himself, when he noticed that it was freezing cold out. He also sees a cave that was conveniently existing near the cliff of the water fall.

'It wouldn't hurt, right?' He told himself as he picked up the female saber by the neck and bringing her to the cave, which was out of luck, not taken.

He gently laid her down, and walked back outside the cave to make sure that know one was using the cave for sure. He walks back in , only to see the gray furred saber awake and looking at him.

She looked really confused. She didn't know where she was. She had no idea how she got in this cave. Most importantly, she had no idea who this saber standing before her was.

"It's alright, your safe." he tells her. The female saber lays her head down and relaxes.

"What's your name?" he asks her.

"Shira." she tells him, "What's going on? The last thing I remember was... the river, and..." she stopped as though she couldn't remember the rest.

"You were drowning. I had to do something didn't I?" The male saber said.

Shira looked up at him with curiosity, "Wait, you mean you..."

"Ya, I... guess I did." The male saber said shyly, turning the other way.

"What's your name?" Shira asked.

"Diego." he tells her.

"Well, thank you, Diego" Shira says smiling at him.

The two sabers sat there pondering their thoughts until Diego spoke up, "Where did you come from?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Are you in a pack, or what?"

"Oh, um..." Shira said trying to think of how to explain it. As she did, tears started forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Diego says walking up to her and sitting down next to her.

"It's just that, I... don't belong anywhere. My parents... they... died. They got killed when I was just a cub. Those memories... they still haunt me." She said as she buried her head in Diego's fur.

Diego was about to get up for personal space, but for some reason, he just remained where he was.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I had no idea."

"And you still don't."

"Huh?" Diego said, looking into her blue sapphire eyes.

"How I ended up in that river wasn't an accident."

"What do you-"  
"It was suicide." She interrupted.

Diego started stroking Shira's arm up and down for comfort.

"Then why did you call for help?"

"Anyone is willing to do anything to stay alive. Even if it were during suicide." she continued crying into Diego's warm body, while Diego continued comforting her.

"Shira, I promise everything will get better. I promise."

"Oh ya, where do you come from."

"A herd."

Did she hear correctly? "A heard? How do you-"

"It's a long story, believe me. But that's not the point. The point is that there's always room for one more."

"Are you saying that I... can be a part of it?"

"It's your decision, not mine." Diego tells her.

"Why would you do that?" Everyone hated me, and once my parents were killed my whole world was-"

"Shattered." Diego finished for her.

"Ya. Just completely torn apart. There was nothing left for me."

"There's always something left for everyone."

The complete bliss that night made it even more beautiful than ever. And to Shira admitting it, she really liked being in this sabers warmth.

'Strange though,' she thought, 'this saber, who I just met, is showing more care and love for me than anyone I've ever known for my entire life. Is that saying anything? I mean, sure it's been like fifteen minutes that we've known each other, but who said a good relationship takes time? If anything the one I've wanted isn't appearing at all. I'm sure he must feel the same way. Should I? Why not?'

Shira lifts her head and looks at Diego. She does this for a while, and gets Diego to look at her. Both sabers get drowned in each others eyes for an unknown period of time.

'Wow, I never noticed before. Her eyes, her pink nose, those earrings on her ears. There just so beautiful. She's really reaching out to me. She really needs someplace to go. I can't just leave her. Not after all she's been through. If there was any chance of fate being involved in this, I'd believe it.' Diego thought to himself.

"Shira..." Diego said, beginning to regret it.

"Ya?"

"...I, uh...well, um..."

Shira lifted her head, "What? Something wrong?"  
"No, it's just that...I mean, I know it's been about a half an hour or something, but...I..." Diego gives up, "Just forget. Can you please pretend like I never brought this up?" Diego says walking out of the cave.

"Diego?" Shira says getting up and following him out of the cave.

"Diego, what's happening? What's wrong?" Shira says, stepping in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. That's when she notices Diego's right upper shoulder was bleeding a crimson red.

"When did that happen?!" She asked completely concerned.

"Oh, this? I think when I swam up to you when you were hanging on to that log. It must have cut me somehow."

"Here, let me see." Shira says lying Diego down and looking at his badly cut arm.

"It's fine, really, you shouldn't have to-" Diego froze where he was as he felt something. Shira. She was licking his injury to clean it off. Half of him said it wasn't right and he should get up to put a stop it. The other half told him that it was the best feeling he's ever had. Of course, the positive side wins, so he remained there, letting Shira clean his wound for him.

"There, any better? It's the least I could do."

'The least?' Diego thought to himself.

At that moment, a strong breeze of wind came in and made the area even more cold than before.

"It's cold, should we go back in the cave."

"Ya, let's go." Diego says.

Both sabers get up and re-enter the cave. They lay down next to each other.

"Oh, sorry, you need space?" Shira asks, about to get up.

"Uh, no your fine, actually." Diego says smiling at her.

Even though they were both in the cave, the coldness didn't seem to change.

Shira laid there shivering. It was so cold for her. Plus she still wasn't completely dry, so that didn't really help her either. Suddenly, she felt an extra layer of fur wrap around her. She looks over her to see a golden furred, masculine arm stretch out across her stomach, along with his body keeping her entirely warm.

She looks at Diego and smiles, "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do."

"Isn't that my line?"

"Probably?"

Shira sighs. 'This is the stupidest idea I've ever had.' she said as she leaned in and started kissing Diego on the lips. Diego pulled away with a red blush on his face, same with Shira.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I have know idea why I-"  
"It's alright." Diego tells her. Shira nods her head.

"No, really, it was pretty good." Diego said and instantly kissed her back.

Time literally froze during that moment. Nothing else in the world mattered as much as what was happening right then and there. A whole new world of dreams and discoveries were suddenly flung open for the two sabers, who never let go of each other through that whole night.

Eventually, Diego released there lock.

"Think that was better?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Ya, definitely." Shira says tilting Diego on his back and lying on top of him.

"Diego, do you think this is a little rushed? I mean, we've only known each other for like, what? An hour? I feel like this isn't right."

Diego kissed her again, "Shira, if anything, this didn't happen quick enough. We should have met sooner. But now, only this moment matters. Nothing from the past, and nothing in the future. Only now. Only here."

Shira didn't have much more to say. All was said what need to be said. Except for maybe one thing.

"Diego, I love you."  
"I love you too, Shira."

Once that was said, the two sabers continued showing their greatest affection for one another until they both fell asleep together. What would happen the next day, well, that's fate's decision, now isn't it?

_**The End**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_DiegoXShira OneShots #3_**

Title:

Animal I have Become

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ice Age or the characters Diego and Shira

A/N

**It's finally here! The third installment to DiegoXShira OneShots. First of all, I want to say, I'm rather satisfied with how this one turned out. I don't think I've spent more time on any other upload. With all the grammar and error checking, I really tried to take my time with this one. Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

Do you ever get that feeling when you realize you've screwed up not just a little, but enough to where it hurt someone else? Maybe you haven't. Maybe you actually think before you choose to do something. But if you have had this feeling, you probably would most likely wish that you never did it. You'd do anything to take it all back. All of it. Sure, even the best of us screw up every now and then, and yes, we might not ever learn from the mistakes we constantly make over and over and over again. Thinking you CAN learn from your mistakes is pretty much like saying that you can get anywhere in life, and have any kind of life that you want if you just put your mind to it. Well, both of those statements are pure lies. Why am I being so negative? Because I screwed up.  
This is really all that's ever been going inside my head since I left. I left everyone. Well, I actually didn't choose. THEY did. Those traitors! I've been betrayed. It's the most awful feeling anyone could ever get inside of them. Betrayal. But the absolute worst part of all was her. She betrayed me. NO! She didn't just betray me! She destroyed me! She killed me! She was all I wanted. Everything I needed. She was my world, but not anymore. I probably wouldn't be in as much pain if it wasn't her fault in the first place. It's all her fault. I'll never forgive her just like she never forgave me. So I'm alone. No idea where I am, no idea what I'm gonna do for the remainder of my days. And I honestly don't care. No one cares. All these years, I though the whole heard trusted me as I trusted them. But I guess ever since she came, that all changed. Her name was Shira. She was a light grayish, black striped patterned saber tooth tigress. Like I said, she meant everything to me. She use to. Now, she is nothing but a faded, waste of a time memory from my wasted, meaningless past. Now, why am I thinking of the things I want to forget? Just because. Is anything else more important? No. The last important thing I can think of is when I completely screwed up. And they know I did. I just wish I could go back in time and prevent all of this from happening. I screwed up. So badly. Why?  
I'll start from the beginning, I guess. It was a rather cold day on the tropical island that my use to be family decided to call home. This was also around when I first met Shira. I asked her to join our herd, or as I now see it, their herd. How could I let her go? That frozen scrap of ice was the last place that someone as beautiful as she was could live on. She deserved so much more. I deserved so much more. So, getting to our new home really took a while, the wind was as calm and soothing as Shira described the wind of the ice ship's current to be. Only she said that this breeze was even more relaxing and peaceful than any day living on that pirate ship. Funny, when I first met her, the day my life was instantly and forcefully turned around in a new direction, she wanted no part of me. Yet, of all the hurtful things she said to me, of all the insults and jokes she used to make fun of me, I still was willing to let her join our herd. Our use to be herd. Now that I think about it, a herd really doesn't seem any different than a pack. Same with a crew, such as the one Shira use to be a member of. I guess she was right. What's the difference? Nothing. Why give something that means one thing three names? We've got each others backs? Sure, for a while, yes. But that all suddenly changed. Now, it's the biggest lie I've ever heard of. And it sickens me.  
So, as I sat there, next to Shira on that half a day trip across the ocean, you'd think something interesting would have happened durning that time. Actually, I wouldn't really call it interesting.  
"What IS the difference between a herd and a pack?" She said that day, traveling with the ocean's current. Everyone else in the herd was on literally the opposite side of the ice chunk. Now, I don't usually jump to random assumptions, but they were definitely thinking that Shira and I needed alone time. Ya, that's rich. Me and Shira? Now that I think about it, I'd probably be better off alone, with no one to care about.  
"I thought I already told you this." I tell her with no passion in my words at all. It was something I'm sure Shira hated more than anything. I showed very little interest in her. Hell, what am I saying?! I'm almost positive that she had no intentions for me either. It just wasn't meant to be.  
"Ya, they've got each others backs. Great. One difference. It isn't enough to call them two separate things." She said back to me. It was something she was really good at. When ever we argue, it's a close argument, but in the end, she'll throw something at me that I won't be prepared for, giving her the win to the argument. The first couple of times, it was fun, seeing her act like she was better than me, and unfortunately, it took me a while to realize that.  
"If there really is no difference, then what does it matter which one you're in?" I said, thinking that for once, I won the argument.  
"I don't know, you tell me?" She said with a seemingly obvious tone of annoyance in her words, "Why don't you go back to living in a pack?"  
I look back to see if any of the herd members were listening to our "private" conversation. Amazingly enough, none of them even broke eye contact with me as I looked behind me at them. The entire herd was looking directly at Shira and I. Great. Great job, guys. If you were really wanting me to spend some alone time with her, then that's a great way to do it. Not being able to stand how awkward the whole situation was, I got up and walked over to a different corner of the ice, alone. As I was doing this, I faintly hear Shira's voice, "Guess I win again."  
Dammit, that really irritates me! Still, what could I possibly say? No matter what I ever say to her, it always turns into an argument. Does it have to be that way?! I lose my mind on the inside whenever things like that happen.  
So, ya. That's pretty much the whole awkward summary for that awkward ten hour trip. Now, I'm not gonna go into all the details with this trip doing absolutely nothing for that long of a time span, knowing I was just going more and more insane by the second. I'm amazed that I managed to get through THAT hell without completely going berserk, but how I screw up will be of no surprise to me.  
Once I caught my first glance at the island we were staying on, I thought for a second that my sanity was kicking back in, but that went away once Shira came up beside me, instantly making me think back to that awkward conversation we had. I'm not kidding, every time she's anywhere near me, I'm a completely different saber!  
Getting off the ice at long last, the hot sand from the sun's rays has never felt so good. In fact, it never has. But this time was different. As I walked a couple feet ahead of the rest of the herd, who were taking their time admiring the place, I notice Shira starting to get a concerned look on her face. I honestly had no idea why she had that look. I'm not sure if it was directly at me, or what. Seeing her like that, I turn back to face ahead of me and started walking a little faster away from her.  
Not looking back, I continued along the beach, up towards the grassy terrain leading into the tree infested forest. I just kept walking and walking, not having a single inch of regret from that moment back on the iceberg, nor with the herd becoming concerned with my absence. After all, Shira saw me walk away, so she would tell them, not that I would care if she did or not. But there in lies what I should have expected the entire time I was walking through the forest. Shira was following me. Now, at the time, I had no idea. And when you're alone, it's really the only time in the world where you can truly be yourself. No matter what you say, no one will make fun of you. This, therefore, is the reason why we all talk to ourselves, the only ones we can trust.  
Coming to a stop, I sit down near a river that ran through the seemingly never ending forest.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" I say to myself, unaware of Shira's presence.  
"No, what's wrong with them? Everyone else. There's nothing wrong with me. There can't be anything wrong with me at all." I say. Clearly, to both Shira and I, this was the around the time where I became insane. Unable to control my actions both mentally and physically, which will result in the actions I will soon regret.  
"Why can't I? What's wrong with me?" I still continuously say, and I'm sure Shira had no idea what I was talking about, and now that I think about it, neither do I.  
"Shira... I... I just..." I struggle to say the right words, although, at the time, I thought that I was alone.  
"I hope you never regret the decision you made." I said, finding a substitute for my original words. Ever since Shira made her decision to join "their" herd, I've been fraught with worry. What if she decides to leave? What if she thinks that all of this is just not be life for her. And I wish I could have said this earlier. It might of changed how things ended up now. I wanted to tell her how much I wanted to help her. To make her life meaningful. To stay with me. But no, I couldn't say that. I couldn't possibly say THAT! Why would I?!  
"... Diego?" I hear the voice that I would be able to recognize the easiest. Because I knew exactly who it was, I didn't bother turning around. I just say there and waited for her presence to be seen before me. But she never appeared. Getting impatient, I yank my head behind me, seeing Shira standing there with a rather irritated look on her face. I guess she didn't get enough out of me the first time we were arguing back on the iceberg, or hell, even when we first had some sort first bond at Switch Back Cove, when we held her prisoner in that tree. Even them, she'd still seemingly insult me, never appearing to lose any interest in doing so.  
"Had enough of your 'special' alone time, softie?" She said. God, the insanity was building up so powerfully at that moment in time! I was at the edge of completely losing it. What? I don't have a reason to be acting this way? Does everyone have the same exact temper? Everyone in my use to be herd knew about my short temper. And the learned to work around it, kind of. Bit Shira knew nothing of who she was dealing with. She has no idea. She still has no idea. She has no idea about the animal she created.  
My rage was at peaks strength at that very moment, I just couldn't stop myself before I sprung off of the ground, and tackled Shira off the small cliff by the river, causing her to land on her back, causing blood to appear on her back. Now, you'd think I would have stopped right there. But I was truly a monster that couldn't control itself. I immediately started slashing away at her, and close my jaws in to her neck. The thing was, by then, the rage inside of me some how disappeared. Not completely though. Just enough for me to release my grip on her.  
I'll never forget the pain in her eyes as I looked down at her. Her tears were mixed in with he blood cause by me. The hard falling rain washed the tears and blood away for her very slowly.  
You truly have no idea what was going through my head at that exact moment, and it would be too hard to try to explain.  
Not knowing what to say, all I could say was, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" And for once, there was passion in those words. But now, it's to late for that. Without thinking, I bolted off, away from the animal I became.  
So ya. That's basically the story in a nutshell. And is also how I am where I am today. Lost. Absolutely no where. It's been this way for two days now, and I'm still feeling no reason to return. Even if I did, I wouldn't know the way back. Like I said, I'm lost.  
Shira, what did I do wrong? Why did you HAVE to say all those hurtful things to me?! Was there any  
Purpose? Was there any meaning? Did you actually mean all those words you said? All those lies?! I don't understand! Someone! Anyone! Help me from this nightmare! I can't control my self! Somebody wake me from this nightmare! I can't control my self! Help me tame this animal I have become!  
I lost it. It's over.  
This animal.  
"...Diego?" The answer called out to me.  
"...what?" I asked, turning around, seeing who I though I would have never seen again. I started growling at her, by stopped and refrained myself from doing so.  
Looking at her, I could see the scars that I gave her those two night ago. Looking at them tore me apart on the inside.  
"Get away from me. If you know what's good for you." I tell her, wishing I actually didn't.  
"Diego...I'm... I'm sorry. This was really all my fault. If I just shut up in he first place, I-"  
"Then shut up." I said, punching my self for saying that. I'm the one who should shut up. She's trying to apologize, dammit!  
Seeing the hurt in her eyes, I walk closer to her. She starts to back up, afraid of the animal she created. I'm pretty sure at this moment, she final understood. The first creature to ever completely understand me.  
Thinking this, i didn't stop myself before I leaned into her and touched her lips with mine. It felt so amazing. All my rage just died in those few seconds.  
I though she was gonna maybe stay there, but she didn't. She forced herself out of my lock, and had the darkest blush on her face, and I'm pretty sure I had the same thing. I just couldn't see it.  
Backing up a little bit, she gave me a look out of curiosity. At first I though I just made things worse, cause tears started forming in my eyes, and I really didn't care. She could make fun of me all she wanted to. It's what she's best at.  
But she didn't. Instead, a small smile appeared on her face. Why, I wasn't sure. But I got it shortly after, because she jumped on me, pinning me to the ground and pressing her lips up against mine. She started moving more up across my body, licking away the tears that were still formed in my eyes. I couldn't believe any of this. But the truth is, I had to. I wanted to.  
I started rubbing my arms across the side of her body, getting her to pure at the good feeling I was giving her. This also made me pure, as she did the same to my body.  
I don't think any of us had any idea why we were doing this. We just felt sorry for each other I guess. But it didn't matter. Only this mattered. The two of us. Nothing else is important. That's what I always wanted to believe, and now, I finally do. Out of every possible way that this could have happened, I'll always remember to thank the animal inside of me.

A/N

**Ya, this story was really different compared to the previous two I wrote. Unlike those ones, this one is in Diego's POV. Was the second story like that too? I can't remember. Anyways, please R&R. I've mentioned it before, but these updates will go by rather slowly. I'll try to finish up StarFire in like 2 or 3 chapters left. Wow, it's late. (2:02 A.M) So I guess I'll call it quits for the night. Cya.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DiegoXShira OneShots #4**_

Title:

Just A Dream

A/N:

**Story #4 typed up at last. It wasn't very pleasant typing up this whole thing on my Ipod. None the less, it was still a lot of fun. I kinda played around with this story, so it might not make total sense, but I did a lot of grammar and spell checking. Good thing though. This is my first 3K word story, so I'm pretty happy about that.**

I'm free. The only two words that came to me the second Diego said those six words.  
"Come with us. Come with me."  
Coming from anyone else, it would have had no meaning or passion to it what so ever. But Diego said it from all his heart had. That's one thing I was sure of.  
A lot can change in a lifetime, but in one day, my entire life was suddenly flipped in a new direction. And I want to believe for the better.  
A lot of what happened that day didn't make much sense at all. Strangely enough, I still don't quite understand the whole idea of how it all happened.  
That very same day I met him. The day my life was turned around.  
I still remember that exact image that day on the ship. The last day I'd ever be on it. The crew was my family. My friends. Everything I had. That's what they wanted me to believe.  
All of those years. They lied to me. They pretended to be who they weren't. Why? After all these years. It's something I may never understand. But maybe it's better kept that way.  
No one has ever been so concerned about me. It made me feel lonely. Like there was no one on my side. Even though the crew was right there with me, metaphorically speaking. They never understood me just like I never understood them.  
Being on that frozen piece of ice for as long as I can remember, it really changed my whole personality. Getting up every morning, tired as hell, just for some stupid drills that neither me nor the rest of the crew members needed. Yet, we did as we were told without question.  
I guess you could say we were a really good crew. Mostly because of how well we happened to work together, and the fact that every mammal on board had his or her own unique ability that could be put to use.  
As a pirate crew, I expected, my first day on board, that we'd go plunder some more less fortunate souls. No. That happened almost never. We weren't much of a plundering type. We'd usually just sing shanties all day. God, did that annoy the hell out me.  
As the days grew to an end, I would always cry myself to sleep. I kept telling myself that I deserved better. I could have a better life. I really wanted to believe that. But I just couldn't find the strength to see it that way, nor would I do anything about it. I was just a lost soul at sea, fortunate enough to find a purpose in life, if that was even considered to be one.  
Being miserable on that pirate ship really affected my sleep. I would often get up in the middle of the night. Nightmares were enveloping my dreams, and it drove me crazy. Members of the crew would often check up on me whenever I completely screamed my head off as soon as I woke up from those nightmares that I would constantly have. The worst part would have to be my difficulty to breath every time waking up. I had to go through this every night. For the first couple of times, the crew was showing worry for me, and for a while, I thought that I was actually cared for. But of course, I had my hopes up, like always. They eventually got use to it, as if it worked itself into their own dreams. Lucky bastards. At least they can get some sleep. That just went to show that they never cared for me, and I feel stupid for never realizing it until he showed up.  
Despite all the nightmares I got, there was one dream I had one night that I would never forget.  
I woke up. All I could see was water. The air bubbles rising in front of my eyes, slowly starting to clear out, allowing me to see in front of me. I looked up, aware that I was deeply underwater. I tried to swim to the surface, thinking that I could actually survive. As I used my paws to grasp the water, helping ascend through the water, I gave up. Not because I was out of breath, but because something else was with me. It grabbed me, and pulled me back down into the depth of what I could imagine was the ocean. I tried kicking, clawing, anything that could rid me of this creature's grasp. Sadly, it was no use. As I struggled to reach the top where air was waiting for me, the only thing that I was accomplishing was descending farther and farther down beneath the cold ocean.  
Looking down below me, I tried to see who or what was dragging down to the depths of the sea.  
The funny thing was, though I felt something grab on to me, nothing was there. I was just sinking. I was drowning by force. I'm not sure how much worse it could get from that.  
When I thought as though I was out of oxygen, I felt myself being pulled up, and before me was a sun blazing- golden saber tooth tiger. It was him. The crazy thing though, was that I had this dream BEFORE I first met him. I never told him about this. Maybe I should.  
It was just so crazy. That's the only way I can describe it. It looked EXACTLY like him, too!  
So, as I looked up at him, I saw a look of happiness in his eyes, on his face, everywhere. It was there. Although I never met him before, this saber that I knew nothing about, I smiled back.  
Once I did that, his face, the most beautiful face I've ever seen, suddenly turned into a depressing state. It didn't confuse me in the dream itself. It was a dream, after all. That's all that happened as I woke up, screaming my head off once again.  
That sort of thing would happen to me on a nightly basis. Ya, lucky me. All those years of depression and misery, I was surprised I managed to last without completely losing it and killing myself. I was about to do it too. But that dream I had, the one where he appeared before me. For some reason, it just motivated me to keep going. I never figured it out until that day.  
I remember all of it. I'll never forget the day he appeared and instantly changed my life.  
The morning had a thick foggy scene when I woke up and got up on deck. One of the crew members woke me up, informing me that we have hostages in range.  
Now, because of my crazy sleep disorder, I was dead tired waking up, but luckily, I've had these sleeping problems long enough to the point that I could hide my exhaustion and pretend that I'm wide awake.  
As I came outside the ship, I saw the whole crew over the edge of the ship, which told me that the hostages were right there.  
Jumping up on the side of the ship to see who our prisoners were, I gazed down at the mammals that I never would have guessed would be in a place such as in the middle of the ocean. I would have just gone back to sleep like I usually did and wait for the captain to scream his head off because I was still tired as hell. But I didn't. The reason why? Because he was there. And no sooner would I have expected he would change my life for ever.  
At the time, I never thought about that dream I had. I really wish I would've thought about it. But I didn't, which was really strange because I would always think about that dream. Ever since I had it, it would come up in my mind when ever I was thinking to myself.  
But, the scary part was, for some reason, I could feel that someday, somehow, I'll see him again, and he'll save me. He'll take me away from this hell. I'd think about this every night, making up different possibilities that could happen if I were to see him for real. It really helped me, too. I'd wake up less scared from my nightmares, and even though it was only my imagination, I felt less lonesome.  
Looking down, and seeing him on that lower elevated ice platform, I've never been hooked on to anything like him. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Or at least that's what it should have been like. Unfortunately, living on that pirate ship for almost all of my life really hardened up my heart. My personality was the same thing as a rock. I really didn't have one, so I really didn't show any facial expressions or any acknowledgement to the golden saber, although I'm sure that some where inside of me, I went crazy for him the moment I laid eyes on him.  
That's the sad truth of it all. Having no feelings for him what so ever. Yet, he was still trying. He was still trying to convince me that I could have a better life. That I deserved so much more, and he was the key to unlocking it all. His name is Diego. He's the toughest, most kind hearted and good looking saber I've ever seen. He was the only saber I've ever seen. I really don't remember my own parents. If there was another saber out there that would try to win me over, he'd mind as well give up, because my mind is set. The best part about him though, is how big of a softie he is. That's the main reason why I chose to join him in the first place. Or my second reason, I guess.  
Once I agreed to join him, we slowly learned more and more about each other. When ever we were alone, which was hardly ever, considering that everyone in his herd was pretty nosey about our privacy. It really got on both of our nerves. However, I could tell that Diego hated it more than I did. The first few times, it was really cute seeing him frustrated from the lack of privacy and the constant teasing that was being shot at him. But after a while, it got really old really fast. I started getting frustrated too. Well, that explains Diego's short temper a lot. Before long, I'll probably be the same way. Yet, around me, and me only, his personality is really different. It's something that I really like about him, and if I believe in one thing in this world, I have a better life, and I've got him to thank.  
"Don't you get tired of that?" Diego said quietly, making sure no one was eavesdropping on us that third night on the hardly explored island. We just got done with the rest of the herd throwing immature jokes at the two of us. I won't go into detail on what they said. It's just stupid, I'll say that much.  
Finally getting away from the rest of the herd, I was alone with Diego. I really loved doing this every night. Just me and him.  
"Diego, I hate it just as much as you do." I say with all honesty. Diego had a look saying, "ya right".  
"Trust me, you don't. I've had to deal with this since the beginning. Now, they found a whole new reason to make fun of me."  
"Which is?" I ask, already a hundred percent sure of the answer, but I asked anyways.  
We were walking away from the herd as we talked, and I guess Diego thought that at this point, we were far enough away from all of them, so he sat down on the soft grass below. I sat down next to him.  
It was at that moment, I realized why Diego sat down. Not because of privacy. Well, I guess that too, but the real reason is because in front of us, an incredible sight laid before us. The most perfect and most beautiful waterfall I've ever seen was dimly making noise as it came in contact with the river from below, which is where Diego and I were sitting. Right at the edge of the river. I could smell the spray that the waterfall was creating. Everything felt so perfect, that I was lost in fantasy for a minute or so, until Diego answered my question.  
"You." He said so suddenly.  
"Huh?" I said, completely forgetting about the conversation we were having a second ago.  
"You're the reason why they won't leave me alone."  
"Oh, ya. Sorry, it's just that..." I started as I looked back at the waterfall before me.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said.  
That was new. New for him, at least. That's the first time I've ever heard him say a word that soft. But I guess that just goes to show how much of a softie he really is. It's cute. It really is.  
Not knowing what to say, I nod my head. I really just wanted to stare into the falls for the rest of the night until I get tired.  
"Shira. I need to know something." He said sighing.  
Hearing him say that really made me nervous. What could he need to know?  
"Yes?" I said, wishing that I could've worded that a little differently.  
"Are you..." He started, as if he were hesitating, "are you...uh, are you... happy... here?" He said, looking away. He can be really shy with these sort of things. It's just one more thing I love about him.  
"Of course I am. I've always been happier ever since I went with you. Why would you think I'm not?" I said. It was the truth, in fact.  
Diego looked behind him to make sure that no one was spying on them. Boy, isn't he observant. He turns back around, and faces me. He looks me directly in the eyes. It was the first time I got a really clear view of his eyes. My god, they looked amazing! I always tried to believe that nothing was impossible, but looking into his eyes made me think otherwise. I found it absolutely impossible to look away from those glazing emerald orbs. I felt so uncomfortable, yet so relaxed at the same time, if that's even possible. So many thoughts were zig zagging through my brain, through my body and heart at that moment. My heart and every muscle and vein in my body was pulsing, I couldn't control myself. I couldn't control myself as I jumped on Diego, and started licking his face, and purring from pleasure. I didn't know what his reaction was, and I honestly didn't care. I needed to know. I had to know.  
I continued licking him until I felt him pull himself away, getting up, turning around to the waterfall, and not saying anything.  
Now I did it. Great job, Shira. You really couldn't control yourself. At that moment, I felt the biggest blush spread across my face. I'm not sure if he was getting the same thing. Probably not. Why'd he pull away? More importantly, why did I jump on him and do... THAT?!  
"I'm sorry. Really. Diego. I didn't mean it. I just couldn't control myself." I said, trying to find and say any excuse I could think of. Sadly, they were all pretty lousy ones.  
"Come with us. Come with me." He said as if he were talking to himself.  
I was about to say something back until he turned around, facing me with a blush on his face.  
"Why did those words make your decision?" He said with a little bit of demand in those words.  
"I don't know, just because? I was at such a loss back at that cove, what was I suppose to... But still, I made the right decision, didn't I?"  
Diego looked up at the sparkly skies above him.  
"That's what I feel." He said, looking back down at me.  
I shook my head, "Diego, can I tell you something? Something I've never told you?"  
"Go ahead." He said nodding.  
"Well, before I knew you. Before I ever met you, I had a dream. I was being pulled down into the ocean by something. I'm not sure what it was, but it wouldn't let me swim back up to the surface, and when I was just about out of oxygen, I got pulled up, and when I looked up, I saw-  
"Me?" He interrupted.  
How'd he know that?! God, nothing makes sense at all!  
"I had the same dream, Shira. The same thing. Only one thing was different. Instead of seeing myself, I saw-  
"Me?"  
"Ya." He said smiling. It was so beautiful! Is there anything about this saber that I don't like?!  
I was about to jump on him and repeat the process a second time, but I learned from the first experience and I refrained from doing so.  
Just then, Diego jumps me. He doesn't lick my face. Intact, he skips that whole process and goes straight to connecting his lips with mine. He started purring really loudly. I don't think he really cared about anyone from the herd finding him like this, and honestly, neither did I.  
I started to purr loudly with him as I stared into his emerald orbs as he returned the favor into my sapphire orbs.  
There's a lot of things I still don't understand in life, but I guess there's a time and a place for everything. But for now, I'll live life while I can. As best as I can. Not caring about the past, nor about the future. Only here. Only now. Forever and always.

A/N:

**Again, thanks for the positive reviews on my quote/ unquote "4th story". Please R&R, and have a good one :)**


	5. Authors Note

_**Author's Note**_

iLOVEthisfic,  
Everything you said makes sense to me. My life isn't all that great either. Can't find a job. Can't drive. I really am lost. That's why I came here to fan-fiction. I needed something to do with my life. Jealousy always controls us and makes us different from who we are. A part of me had a feeling that it was jealousy all along. If you think it's easy for me to come up with these stories, I'll tell you the truth. It isn't. I'm usually up till god knows what time putting these together.  
I should apologize for what I said on the previous update. I think I went too far.  
I'm terribly sorry you're having a not so good life. I really had no idea. But the truth is, life sucks.  
If you ever need help with getting a story set up, I'd be more than happy to PM you. Of course, you'd need an account to do that.  
Always feel free to pm me. I check my mail often.  
And yes, I forgive you.

-PureSaberHeart


	6. Chapter 6

_**DiegoXShira OneShot #5**_

Dislcaimer:

I do not own Ice Age or the characters Diego and Shira

Title:

Nothing for me here

Happy endings don't occur very often, especially for someone like me. Most of my life never ends up the way I want it to. I never thought that every step I took would meet the rest. If all the positive events of my life meant anything, then it would be telling me that my life would turn out the way I'd hoped it be. Well, I can't fall for that trick anymore than you can. That's thinking in fantasy world. Reality doesn't allow any of that 'hopes and dreams' stuff to come true. It sickens me. I hate it. Who knew that my life could change for the better in one day, and then instantly crushed the week after? It's so ironic. It's so unbelievable.  
But it's life.  
Once that unfortunate event hits your life, you start seeing things differently, smelling things differently. It's like something that you never thought would enter your life, yet it happened. I should have expected something like this would happen. But then again, why should I give a damn. Nothing could have helped me. Nothing could have prevented this.  
Nothing can save her now…  
I just don't know what to say. I don't know what to think. I can't even think straight for god's sake! Ever since it happened! My life hasn't been the same. It's fading away. And yet, no one cares. Hell, I'm not sure if anyone even knows about what happened, because as soon as it did happen, I never went back out there.  
Now as I lay here in the dark, and I think back to the beginning; I know that something's will have to end for the next life to begin.  
I'm alone. No one to comfort me. I'm trapped inside this world with no comfort for even myself anymore. What's the point of living anymore? Why should I bother? She's dying. You all know who I'm talking about. Saying her name would be more than I could handle.  
I still can't believe it. Why did it have to happen? Everything is fading away. I'm falling away from this world. I don't care anymore, for the time has already hardened up my heart.  
Her name…Shira.  
She's the greatest thing my life has ever gotten. She's all I could have ever hoped for. She completed me as I completed her. Everything was perfect. I had my whole life in order. However, looking at things now, it's just not the same. It's all gone.  
Now, when something like this happens in your life, images and thoughts come rushing into your mind like crazy. For a few minutes or even hours, you can't think straight. You feel like you can't breath and your muscles become unresponsive. Therefore, you collapse to the floor, unable to control yourself.  
I'll never forget today. After it all happened, I'm thankful she's still alive. But barely. I'm keeping any hope inside of me that is telling me that she will be alright and that everything will work out. Yet, no matter how hard I try to see things that way, the back of my mind holds the truth. She's going to die. She knew it. I knew it. It's only a matter of time. It's always been. Ever since I first met her during my escape from the continental drift on that ship of frozen water, the only thing that has been going on inside my head was when I was gonna suck it up and tell her how I feel about her. Time has been on my side. But my obsession wouldn't let me do it in time. Instead of telling her how I felt for her, I cost her life for her. I blame myself for all of this pain for both of us. Especially her. I could tell her right now. If she was awake. She's been unconscious for about seven hours now, and yet, I still refuse to leave her presence. I have to protect her. I won't let something like that happen again. I just can't believe.  
I just can't believe it.  
I remember so much. All the time we spent together. In my mind, it seemed like forever, but in reality, it's only been a short period of time. Like a week or so. And within that week, something occurred that I'll never bother to forget.  
"I really don't feel like I'm wanted here, Diego." Her words came out with tears streaming down her eyes that second night on our new home. Both of us had to share a caved- in den on the island while everyone else slept outside, farther away from us. I'm not sure if it was just me, but something told me that the entire herd didn't trust Shira completely yet. It was all because she was a pirate. To me, it didn't matter who she was. All that matters is who she is now. The rest of the herd never saw her the way I did. How could they?  
As I was up against her, comforting her in her time of need, I honestly didn't know how to respond to that. I wanted to say what my heart was screaming at me to say.  
'I want you here. Because I love you.'  
But I can't. I can't say it. It's just not in me. I've never been around another saber since Soto's pack. Even then, there weren't any female sabers, so that just made my chances with her even lower than originally intended.  
"Of course you're wanted here." I say, listening to my brain instead of my heart like always.  
'God, why can't I suck it up?! Being this close to her, she has to feel the same way too! So why can't I?!'  
A part of me believed that she said that because she was trying to get me to admit my feelings to her. The only thing is, how would I know if she feels the same way?  
"Well, THEY obviously don't act like they want me here." She says, snapping me back into reality. I could tell she was trying to hide her sadness. Whenever a tear came from her beautiful eyes, she'd try to hide it by turning away and wiping it off. However, know matter how much she tried to hold in the tears, when ever she looked at me, I could see her eyes getting all watery. It was so painful yet so beautiful to look at at the same time. Is there something wrong with that? Her sapphire colored eyes mixed in with her tears looked just like the ocean. The very same ocean that I met her on.  
As soon as I saw her eyes filled with tears, I couldn't help but bring a smile across my face. I'm not sure what her immediate reaction was, but she seemed less sad the moment I smiled at her. Because of this, she couldn't help but cast a smile on her face as well.  
"Well, it's not true." I tell her, trying to think of anything I can to make her feel better. It always pains me inside to see her this way. I'm sure of it, and I'm sure she knows as well.  
"It's just that sometimes I feel like no one understands me." She says, resting her head in my golden coat.  
Just the feel of Shira resting on me made me stiffen up to the point where Shira could feel my muscles tightening. She looks up into my emerald eyes with a curious look on her face.  
'For god's sake, Diego! She's practically begging for you to do it. So just do it and get it over with!' My heart was going berserk to the point where I almost felt like I was having a heart attack. That's when I noticed that our lips were only inches apart from each other. I could also still see the tears in her eyes.  
'She's pleading for it! Do it!'  
I couldn't set up my mind! Her lips were getting ever so closer to mine.  
'What am I suppose to do?'  
'Do what she's telling you to!'  
What if I'm wrong? What if I make a huge mistake by-  
What the hell have you got to lose?!  
Everything!  
Nothing!  
I could now smell her breath breathing on me. We were that close together. I was about to get up, not being able to take the pressure from all of this anymore, when I felt Shira's paw run up along my shoulder.  
"You know Diego," she started. I tried not to look at her or give any acknowledgement, but I couldn't. I couldn't help but look into her most beautiful sapphire eyes once more. "Whenever I feel like everyone's against me, I just feel unbelievably depressed. And for a while, I couldn't do anything about it. But... Then you showed up. You entered my life as I did to yours, and from that day on, I felt like you're the only one that is on my side. You're the only one I can trust."  
The heat was really getting to me now. It was so bad to the point where I felt a cold feeling run down the back of my shoulders and spine area. It was as if a spray of cold water shot at me. Only it wasn't anything physical, or something I could see. It was just me not being able to stand the situation I was in. I was completely freaking out on the inside at that moment, that I got up, and backed away from Shira. I really wish that I didn't, though. It might have changed the events that were about to unfold. It could have saved her.  
Looking down on Shira who was still lying on the ground, she was looking up at me with the most hurtful of looks in her eyes.  
I stumbled the words to say for a second before saying, "Shira, I... I just..."  
'Damn it, Diego! Can't you say ANYTHING!'  
'Just think of a way out of this!'  
'No! Tell her the truth! Tell her how you feel about her!'  
Once again, my mind was having a mental battle for my obsession.  
"I gotta go." I say so suddenly, and start speed walking out of the cave.  
As I was leaving, I heard Shira's voice again, "Diego! What did I do?!" She yelled, trying to catch up with me. I was in such a mental breakdown at that moment, that I couldn't think before I started darting into the forest, trying to get away from her.  
Even as I was smashing through the forest's darkness, and dominating the green ivy colored ground below me, something told me that she wasn't going to lose me any time soon.  
'Come on! Stop! Why are you running?!' My mind kept yelling at me.  
'I'm done! I just can't deal with it anymore!'  
'Just stop!'  
'No! I'm better off dead, anyways!'  
It was times like these where I would wish I'd be paying more attention to my surroundings other than my mind, because the next thing I know, I feel my face come in contact with a denser and more stronger object than my skull. Instantly collapsing to the ground, my first thoughts were about my face. Is it broken? Do I look recognizable due to the collision to the tree? I look up to find out that I must have hit a tree. God, if Shira had seen that, she'd never let me hear the end of it. She'd probably think of me as the most clumsy saber to ever exist. Wouldn't that make a scene?  
Getting up, my mind had a long recovery gap from the collision with the tree, it just came to my attention why the hell I was running in the first place. I was about to take off again when all of a sudden, a stream of silver jumped up and pinned me to the ground below me.  
For a second, I didn't do anything to fight back, seeing how my current state was, there really didn't seem to be any point to.  
"Get off me!" I yell at her. It was then that I noticed how I said it to her. I made it sound hurtful although I never intended for it to be that way. As I was forced into the ground, I could feel Shira's arms begin to shake due to her grip on my shoulders. It wasn't from her grips and muscles working to keep me pinned down. It was because she was heartbroken. I should have stopped right then and there, but like I said, I was in a mental breakdown, and am still in the process of doing so.  
If there was one thing that had any meaning to it during those few hours together, it was when I felt a drop of water hit my face when Shira had me pinned down. I open my eyes and look up at her to see her crying more than I've ever seen her cry before.  
"Diego! What did I do?! Why are you doing this?!" She yelled in demand, although I could tell that there was mostly fear in those words. God, I wish I could've made better choices right then.  
Looking down at me, I just couldn't look away from her. She was so perfect. Even though I didn't completely want to be around her at that moment, I still looked into the ocean through her eyes.  
As I breathed heavily due to lose of fatigue, the snow below me that I was seemingly pressed into had gotten to the point where it became uncomfortable. It was freezing cold. From this, I began to shiver. Not just a little. It was due to the icy cold snow enveloping my back side as well as a little something known as nervousness.  
Shira, feeling me shaking uncontrollably, released her grip on me, finally allowing me to get off the snow.  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea the snow was so cold." She said, lifting her paws up, now just realizing how cold the snow was.  
Now, you'd think I would just give in and admit my feelings to her, or at least show some kind of consideration to her change of heart. Or mine, to say the least, but no. I didn't.  
God, I was such an asshole to her. I rarely showed any acknowledgement to her ever. I never ate anywhere near her. I can't even talk to her anymore, for god's sake!  
"Really, what did I do? Why have you been acting this way, recently?" She asked, sucking me back into that vortex of reality.  
'Why?' I thought to myself, 'Because I love you. I love you so much, it hurts.' If I were to have just said those few couple of words, she'd still be safe and talking to me. I wouldn't be talking about this right now. So easily I could've picked the right decisions, but I didn't. My head was burning up from anxiety and frustration. I felt so uncomfortable around her all the time because I wanted to always be around her.  
"Because I can't take it anymore." I finally manage to say something between my pathetic lips.  
Shira gave a rather confused look on her face. Clearly I wasn't clear enough. I realized that my answer sounded a bit vague.  
"I can't take you being around me anymore."  
'What the hell are you saying?! Lies! You want to be with her more than anything else! Don't screw it up! Don't!' It was a battle between my mind of honesty, and my mouth of dishonesty, and guess which one was winning.  
"I just feel so uncomfortable around you."  
'Why?! Tell her why you feel that way around her! Do it, god dammit!'  
"W-what are you... saying?" Shira asked with a fake smile, assuming that I wasn't being serious.  
"Shira..." I start, fighting back what I was about to say. But just then, something happened. Something that I was in no way expecting. She ran up to me, and pressed her lips against mine. She really did want me, just like I really wanted to be with her. It's just that I never showed it.  
Now you'd think that this makes all those worries about each other wash away. No. It's just gonna get worse, because that's all that ever happens to me.  
As I was stunned and paralyzed with immediate shock, I finally got the strength to pull away, and THIS is how the real problem began.  
As soon as I pulled out of our lock, all I could see was a look of disappointment on her face, as if she figured I would have pulled away anyways.  
Well, I could honestly say she had more guts than I did. I could hardly even look her in the eyes, and what did she do? She had a full on kiss with me. Unbelievable.  
Immediately after, a dark red blush appeared on her face, and I felt the same with my face.  
"Shira, I-  
"Don't say anything." She interrupts as she walks past me, leaving my presence at last. But of course, it was only now that I actually really wanted her to be with me. Whenever I'm not with her, I want to be with her. And when ever I am with with her, I don't want to be with her. So, what the hell am I suppose to do?!  
For a while, I just stood there in the deep, dark forest that was covered with blankets of snow. I noticed what direction she was heading in. She was going towards the beach area. It's her favorite place to relax and think to herself. At least that's what she's been telling me. It's the first place where she fully opened up her true feelings for me. For a while, as I was standing there in the forest, I was debating whether or not I should follow her. Maybe I could straighten things out. Maybe I could fix all of this.  
I start walking off in the direction she vanished into, keeping in her scent. It was one that I would never forget. Her paw prints on the snow's ground made tracking her down even easier. Soon enough, I found the trees to be disappearing slowly one by one as I was exiting the forest, emerging onto the sandy beaches of the island.  
Finally, I see her. She was up on the same boulder that she always came to when ever she felt depressed. It was right on the coast of the ocean. The ocean's waves would rush against the boulder, causing splashes to reach the tip of the boulder at times. As I approached her, trying my best not to make a sound from my steps, I could hear her crying. Now, maybe if there was still any sign of consideration inside of me at that time, hearing her cry made me tear up on the inside. It was also then that I realized that it was starting to rain heavily as dark clouds embedded the blue skies from above.  
'You've got to do it. It's now or never.'  
'Ya, obviously. But what am I suppose to say?'  
'Maybe you shouldn't say anything. Clearly that didn't help last time.'  
'Then what should I do?'  
'Just do what she did.'  
I tried to rid myself of that thought.  
'No! It's not in me!'  
'Are you kidding?! You know she loves you! So why the hell should you have an excuse not to?!  
Finally, I give in and start walking up towards the boulder. That's when I heard her speak.  
"Diego, am I not good enough for you?"  
At first, I was about to respond because I thought that she was talking to me. But she actually had no idea of my presence and was actually talking to herself. Curious of what she might say, I stay hidden behind the boulder that she was up on.  
"Did you really want me to join your herd?"  
'Of course.' I think to myself. If only I said it out loud. If only.  
"So back on that iceberg, I wasn't good enough. Apparently, here, it's the same damn thing. I'm just not wanted anywhere. I don't belong anywhere."  
I couldn't stand her sadness anymore. I started climbing up the builder and got right behind her. And that's when it happened. Her final words came out.  
"There's nothing for me here."  
With that, she did what I never would have thought she'd do. She leaned right over the edge of the boulder, and fell into the stormy ocean.  
My heart started pounding, and skipped beats. Only one word went through my mind at that moment.  
Suicide.  
I immediately jump in after her, and dove into the rather deep ocean.  
I tried looking around for any sign of her sparkly silver coat, but it was no use. I dove deeper and deeper, hoping to find her, but to no luck.  
Running out of breath, I quickly resurface above the ocean, and gasping in the air above.  
"SHIRA!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I looked around for anything. Anything that could be her floating above sea level.  
Nope. Nothing. I immediately go back under, repeating the same process over and over again and to no use.  
That was it. She was gone.  
Giving up, I resurface again and paddled towards shore with the most dreadful feeling inside of me.  
I lost her.  
For the next hour or so, I lay there on the beach. I always loved beaches and how calm and relaxing they were. But after what happened today, I'll never look at them the same way again.  
So I just laid there, crying miserably. Never again would I see her beautiful sapphire eyes. I'll never hear her amazing laugh again. I'll have no one to eat with. I'll be alone.  
Now, I guess fate wouldn't allow something like that to happen.(That's a first), because something a lot more contrast than the sandy beaches and the blue, salty ocean caught my eyes as I looked farther down the shore lines.  
Never would I recognize anything as beautiful and perfect as her. I instantly got up and sprinted right towards what I thought was her, and sure enough, it was.  
"Shira!" I yell to her as I got down beside her. I listened to her heartbeat. Thank god she was still alive, but like I said, barley.  
"Don't do this to me Shira! You can't! You won't! I...I..." I stutter, resting my head against hers.  
"I love you." At last, the words came out. But of course, it was only because she was knocked out unconscious and couldn't hear me anyways.  
I start to notice that she was shivering, so I lay up against her and wrap my arms and legs around her to keep her warm.  
So that's basically all that happened that day and is how I am where I am now. Unable to go on in life.  
Shira, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  
I guess there's nothing left to say.  
As I laid into her, I stroked her left arm in hope that she'd come to her senses.  
'Now do you see what you've done.'  
'I knew this would happen.'  
'Then why didn't you prevent all of this? You could have stopped this!'  
At that moment, I finally felt it. I felt love inside of me, and I was willing to give it to someone else.  
'It's the least you can do now.'  
I look down at her closed eyes and her partially opened mouth. Slowly, I let my lips come in contact with hers, and my god, did it feel so good! I knew I was missing out on something, but wow!  
Going deeper into the kiss, I start to have my eyes fading away from reality until they were completely closed. Soon enough, I start to purr at how good of a feeling this was. Tears came streaming down my face as I went further and further into it.  
'Its the least I can do.' I repeatedly thought to myself.  
Finally, I open my eyes, and all I could see was the ocean, the very same one that I met her on, staring back at me.

_**The End**_

Please R&R


End file.
